THEY
by libertad
Summary: Tonks tiene un problema y Remus va ayudarla de una forma un tanto especial....LEMON! pero no mucho, apto para gente que padece caries.


They.

Remus se desesperaba mientras veía como Tonks cambiaba de forma casi continuamente.

-¿pero que te pasa?-

-¿que me pasa? me parece que es de lo más evidente- la cara perpleja de Remus le dijo a Tonks que su pareja no le estaba comprendiendo en absoluto.- se me ha olvidado mi forma.

-¿que?-

-llevo meses, Remus, meses sin ver mi verdadero rostro, por culpa de aquella estupidez que cometí, no he podido ser yo-

-claro que eres tu!-

-mi cara Remus, de verdad algo te gustaría ¿no? porque no te he oído quejarte ni pedirme una sola vez que vuelva a mi forma humana normal- el licántropo tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, no es que soliese explicar como vivía él la vida en pareja y lo realmente diferente que era de las demás, en fin él no era del todo humano, era un híbrido, un licántropo, así que su atracción, y su deseo sexual, así como el amor que podía sentir no dependía en su gran parte de la apariencia física en absoluto, el olor de Tonks no había cambiado, el timbre de su voz tampoco, aunque se convirtiese en hombre y su voz sonara ronca, había algo que la identificaba , Remus podía reconocerla hasta en mitad de un concierto de rock.

- es que, incluso cuando me convertí en una vieja que tenia la apariencia de una seta andante ni te inmutaste- el merodeador soltó una carcajada- y sin embargo mira tu como estás- Tonks le lanzó una mirada apreciativa desde un color de ojos azules pálidos.

-como estoy?-

-llevo contigo dos años y en este último tiempo, estás más...más, pareces un hombre de 25 y te recuerdo que yo acabo de cumplir 26!- Tonks se alteró y le brotó el pelo rojo a borbotones.

-te recuerdo que los licántropos tienen una forma de envejecer algo distinta a la de los magos-

-si, si ya se, pero antes parecías exactamente tus 35 incluso un poco más-

-bueno eso fue una época oscura-

-y tienes esa aura de depredador-Tonks se estremeció, al sentir como la mano de Remus se perdía debajo de su falda.

- es que soy un depredador siempre he tenido ese aura-

-no quiero un polvo ahora Remus, quiero recordar como soy- le dijo ella de forma poco convincente sobre todo si se dejaba quitar las medias con tanta facilidad.

-claro, y en eso estamos, en medio de esta casa desvencijada, encima de este sillón recordando centímetro a centímetro como eres, los ojos eran de un violeta más intenso, y te falta una peca en esa nariz respingona-

- las pecas pueden sobrar-

- no porque a mi me gustan- Tonks puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se inclinaba para que Remus le pudiese sacar el suéter, después la besó- los labios son un pelín más gruesos, justo así- comenzó a desabrochar la blusa.

-la piel es más fina y suave, y aquí falta un michelín, au! joder, saca la mano de ahí-Tonks lo miraba con una ceja alzada- ahí tiene que haber un michelín que a mi particularmente me encanta- Remus pudo respirar de nuevo- me gustaría dar un buen polvo, hace más de dos semanas que ni te toco, hemos estado ajetreados, tu culo no es tan insignificante y tienes menos pecho-

-eres cruel-

-soy sincero, y además es a mi a quien le tiene que gustar-

-digo yo que a mi también me tiene que gustar-

-no lo veo importante- Remus le tomaba el pelo, pero Tonks le pegó y el merodeador se deshizo en un momento de la falda- esto son piernas de modelo anoréxica, tus piernas son más torneadas y tienen más fuerza y a esta altura de tu espalda tienes un lunar-

-eso es mentira-Tonks le terminó de desabrochar la camisa y empezó con el cinturón.

-no, es la pura verdad-contestó Remus, cuando Tonks le quitó los boxers tragó saliva.

-que es esto?-

- lo que indica que tu temporal amnesia se ha vuelto un juego de lo más erótico-

-no cabe- Remus se empezó a reír bien a gusto.

- no digas tonterías, vamos arriba que aquí hace frío-

-yo no voy contigo a ningún lado-

-buff podrías disimular un poco tu entusiasmo, con esa voz no convences a nadie, vienes?-

-claro pero de donde te cojo de la mano o de...no se que está más alto-se empezó a reír la metamorfomaga, Remus la cargó en brazos y subió casi corriendo cerrando de un portazo la habitación.

Fin!

Si siento decirlo pero es un capítulo único, corto flojo y escrito en un momento de delirio y que sepáis que no es mi culpa, es un libro que me he leído el que tiene la entera y maldita culpa aunque no tiene nada que ver con este fic...pero cualquier cosa puede inspirar...más que nada que sepáis que no me he ido ok? Besos a todos nenes nenas

Libertad

Lib para los amigos

Mafalda´s friend

Shadow Cat comparte un gen con Black Mamba por que si.


End file.
